


Baby, you can drive my car (and maybe I'll love you)

by HaleyProtega282



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 5x12 Coda, Episode Related, Episode: s05e12 The Devil Inside, M/M, Missing Scene, Non-Graphic Smut, Road Head, episode tag: s05e12 The Devil Inside, they are terrible influences on each other but I ship it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyProtega282/pseuds/HaleyProtega282
Summary: A bit of Damon/Enzo fun after they kill Aaron Whitmore, a.k.a. missing scene between 5x12 and 5x13 (and also my headcanon).
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John
Kudos: 6





	Baby, you can drive my car (and maybe I'll love you)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from: Drive My Car by The Beatles.

Damon thinks it’s pretty poetic, teaching Enzo the old lying-on-the-road trick that Katherine taught him. _Bad, bad influences the both of them_ , he mocks in his head, imitating some self-righteous tone that Stefan or the other goody two-shoes would pull. Makes sense to fall back in his old ways, and slipping into familiar patterns feels easier than sinking his teeth into a vein. Without really meaning to, his mind provides him with glimpses of their passionate moments in the woods, the feel of Katherine’s skin under his fingers… He chases it away. _Maybe not_ just _like 1864…_

Leaning against the car, he smirks at Aaron’s dopey, confused face as Enzo talks to him. _Playing with his food_ , he thinks, amused. Joining in on taunting the prey is a reflex at this point, and Aaron delivers – all that bravado, trying to talk back, as if Damon can’t hear his terrified heartbeats. He mocks his old self, how conflicted he was about Elena.

“But right now, in this very, very moment…”, his eyes lock with Enzo’s coffee-brown ones, “I am crystal clear.” _Then again, why not_ just _like 1864?_

“See, Elena thinks I’m a monster. And you know what? She’s right.” He watches Enzo smile and responds in kind before plunging his fangs right into Aaron’s throat. He gulps down the hot, thick blood, lets it trickle down his lips, the sin-sweet return to vice. He’ll give them all exactly what they expect from him: the worst.

He lets Aaron’s body drop with a thud, zeroing in on his old cellmate again. “Now, there’s the Damon Salvatore I remember,”, Enzo drawls, his voice laced with danger and something else, something Damon doesn’t quite let himself name. Not until Enzo walks right towards him, focused intent written all over him, and he can see it clear as day: lust.

 _And hey – why not?_ He doesn’t hesitate to crash their mouths together, rough and intense and perfect, letting the feel of it take over the thinking. Enzo laps at the blood still on his lips, licks it from his mouth until all they can taste is each other, their tongues twining and teeth catching.

In a blink, Enzo has him pressed against the hood of the Camaro, grinding their hips together and scraping his fangs down Damon’s throat. For a second all he can think about is the friction, the heat of Enzo’s breath on his neck, and the electric thrill it sends through him. He can feel the other vampire smirk against his skin. “My place. Now.”, Damon growls as he pulls him off, letting his fingers linger in Enzo’s hair. “Alright”, Enzo says after a beat, all perfect composure other than the stare with enough heat to burn right through him.

They dump Whitmore Junior in the trunk and Damon steps on the gas, dying (metaphorically speaking) to get home ASAP. He should have known Enzo doesn’t just comply with instructions that easily, but in his defence, all his blood had migrated south. Which, his murder buddy totally noticed because soon enough, Enzo’s hand is making its way slowly up his thigh.

“Can’t wait?”, Damon quirks an eyebrow.

“I’ve waited long enough, don’t you think?”

 _Okay, yeah._ “Fair point.”, he admits.

Enzo gets points for undoing his pants with one hand, and making good use of said hand, so much so that Damon has to pull over at some point. Nevermind that a crash wouldn’t kill them, he really likes that car.

“You know what?”, Damon says when he gets his breath back. “You should drive.” Flashing him a mischievous smile, he gets out so they can switch places.

They hadn’t been on the road for two minutes, and Enzo is about to ask something about the gears, when Damon one ups him by getting between his legs. “Pretty sure I owe you”, is all he elaborates before undoing Enzo’s fly, and yeah – Enzo can live with that.

“Apology accepted”, he mutters afterwards, glancing down at Damon licking his lips with a cocky expression (pun intended). He’s still a little out of it by the time they reach the Boarding House, and he crashes next to the door, but Damon laughs it of and declares it’s time for bourbon and round two – on proper, expensive sheets.

***

“You wanna tell me what the hell’s going on out in the driveway?”, Stefan asks, pointing at the crashed car with a corpse in the trunk.

“Ah. I let Enzo drive last night”, Damon replies, hiding a smirk. “He’s a little out of practice.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be longer and smuttier but I sobered up while writing. Oops. Hope you enjoyed it anyway.  
> xoxo,  
> Haley  
> P.S.: I'm on Tumblr:  
> https://haley-protega.tumblr.com/


End file.
